


長夜情歌

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: 完全All昀，?昀随机掉落微周三貂玹昀大三角为主轴*CP很杂是满足我自己的幻想*受方中央空调





	長夜情歌

**Author's Note:**

> 完全All昀，?昀随机掉落  
> 微周三  
> 貂玹昀大三角为主轴  
> *CP很杂是满足我自己的幻想  
> *受方中央空调

1.

0乘上任何数字都是0

也许我就是个一无所有的人吧。

-

还躺在床上呢，身旁躺了一个像白桃一样的男人，肌肤还因为方才激烈的运动红通通的。思成躺在他的怀里，感受着那人的气息。

他想去洗澡，挣脱了在玹的怀抱

「如果要离开的话，记得我们的约定，不可以说出去。」

那人几乎是一瞬间的醒了过来，刚刚那样抱在一起睡觉的恋人感瓦解，可思成只是回头看了在玹一眼，丝毫不受影响。

「我也没打算说出去。」

从什么时候变成这样的？第一次知道在玹追金道英追失败了，陪他喝喝酒又聊人生，最后因为酒精一起滚到了床单上，从最好的同龄兄弟成了炮/友，没关系。思成的内心大概是这样的吧。

没关系这三个字贯穿了思成的一生。

在玹喜欢和思成牵手走出去约会，总有一天要习惯世俗的眼光，郑在玹说。可思成笑他，你大可以像我一样，什么都不在意的，佛系人生。

不在意就没有困扰了。

「道英哥，你真的不喜欢在玹吗？」

他们一边喝酒，一边在公园里游荡，金道英难得笑盈盈的看着思成，随后打了那人的后脑杓

「你有喜欢的人，我就喜欢他。」

思成笑了，笑到翻了过去，他躺在汉江旁边的草地上，丢起他的宝特瓶，直到第十次宝特瓶在天空中翻了一圈，还是倒在草坪上，思成醉了，他才想起来，凹凸不平的地方又怎能奢望他好好的站立。

「那你这辈子都不可能了吧？」

用手梳了梳因为剪坏而变成的妹妹头，软嫩的小脸让金道英捏了两把，金道英怎么可能会不知道呢，他可是第一个知道的人呢。

他阿，就是个无性恋者呢。

开心吗，爱吗，有感觉吗？

很开心，不爱，没有感觉。

2.

是夜，正值青春年华的思成还不愿被夜埋没，执意的拉着金道英去酒吧玩，城市的喧嚣在此时都是一文不值，只有酒与音乐才是自己的朋友。思成喝醉的时候会对每个人都笑嘻嘻的，他有着只有自己才知道的伤口，也只有金道英知道，他在疗伤。

思成拉着道英，一句话一个字都没讲，倒是眼泪挤满了眼眶，因为喝了酒眼睛红的不像话，那滴出来不像泪，感觉随时都要掉出血。

「你少喝点，要是肝硬化了我要怎么跟你哥交代」

听到哥哥这两个字，思成明显的顿了一下。表情不是很好，不小心说错话的金道英快速捂住了自己的嘴，轻轻拍了下自己的嘴。但那人又恢复原状，继续喝着自己的酒，拿出了一盒薄荷糖，那盒薄荷糖一直都是思成最珍藏的物品，只有在最伤心的时候才会吃一颗。

委屈巴巴都样子，嘟着的小嘴，看了都想亲一口，实际上是什么，金道英真实的亲了下去。思成的衣服很宽松，手可以一路摸到底，和自己的发小做爱，这不是他的风格，可是他一直以来，都想和思成疯狂一整夜。

「想吗？我陪你」

去开了房，那饭店还是与郑在玹常约的那间，但如果被谁戳破了又怎样，反正原本就是炮友关系，能怎么样呢，金道英和郑在玹是不一样的。

郑在玹没什么耐心，曾经还给他扯坏了几个扣子，导致他后来索性都穿毛衣赴约。

明显的粗喘声，却时时刻刻都在克制自己，思成一丝不挂的躺在床上，任由道英抚摸自己，舒服了就哼唧迷迷糊糊的勾上道英的脖子给回应，红嘟嘟的嘴唇从进房就没停下来休息过，红点被道英揉捏到有些挺立了起来，衣服没穿的坏处就是，一下子就会看到上个人留在身上的痕迹。

嫉妒到眼眶都红了。道英温柔的按压着皱折处，挤着润滑液的手指慢慢的按进穴里，那本该不应该是拿来进入异物的地方，所以他格外的小心，就是怕伤到怀里的那人。

「从后面来你会比较轻松的」

脸庞红了一整块，连耳间都是红的，那张脸他看多了，但每看一次都会想要更多的占有他。道英笑着拒绝了，思成是跳舞的，筋骨软腰又细，小腿挂在肩膀上，挺立的男根终于进入了自己朝思暮想的那个位置。

「再用力一点吧。」思成这么说着。

一头热就是往里面用力撞，呻吟再无法被那张小嘴藏住，整个人都弓起来，前后撞击还夹杂着润滑液的声音，思成的小脸因为情欲开始涨红。

「道英哥...道英哥。」这样软糯叫着自己名字，是犯规阿。他亲了亲思成的额头，太急了没有戴保险套是他的失误，所以抽出来射在了外面。抱起人就进了厕所，即使没射在里面，他还是很细心的帮思成清理了。道英在那白嫩的屁股上又吸又咬的，弄疼了思成，「我要在你身上做个标记。」他想。

知道我和道英哥是这样的关系，郑在玹大概会气死吧

可思成心底却有一丝丝侥幸的心态，我不是被抛弃的那一方。

3.

思成早上是被吻醒的，一个充满薄荷牙膏香气的吻。

金道英无意要叫醒思成，是偷亲的时候被抓包了，思成笑嘻嘻的看着金道英，即使知道他对他是那样子的爱意，也无意回覆。该怎么说，董思成没办法喜欢上任何人，他更不想伤害他的发小。

重视的情谊的个性却在这时成了绊脚石。

回去学校的时候，虽然已经洗澡过了，但思成还是觉得身上有些酒味挺别扭的，到学校就去了保健室躺着，日籍的校医一下子就闻出了思成身上的不对劲，拿了几瓶自己私藏的解酒液。

「呀，我的小Winko，你再这样喝下去我是没办法帮你跟学校交代的」

每次填写假单的时候，都要找出不同理由应对，这也让悠太很头疼，可那人却厚脸皮的对着他笑，接着说了一句谢谢啦，喝下解酒液就躺着开始睡觉了。

悠太看着一下子就熟睡的小孩，帮他梳了梳有些乱掉的浏海，眼里全是宠溺。虽然真的很难忽略掉脖子上的牙印。

「我说过我有喜欢的人了，他不喜欢我我也不会喜欢你。」

郑在玹拿着一朵花，今天还是被金道英拒绝了，他没有放弃，还是屁颠屁颠的跟着道英。不过那人的焦点倒是为什么思成没有去班上，明明昨晚那么小心，还是受伤了吗？有些焦虑。

在玹走在道英身边，帮老师要缴交东西时，正好经过了保健室，他看见思成就躺在学校的床上，像是白雪公主最后躺在棺材里的画面一样。在玹还没反应过来，倒是身旁的金道英，紧张的就先跑进去了。

「悠太哥，请问昀昀怎么了？他为什么睡的这么沉，又偷吃安眠药了吗？」

一连串霹雳啪啦的问题冲出来，即使在韩国待很久了好歹他本质还是个日本人，一下子根本没听清。郑在玹听着听着却感觉到奇怪，所有疑问都是已经很有经验的提出，使用了"又"这样子的字眼。他不够了解董思成，他甚至不知道他与金道英有什么关系。

「没事，Winko就是昨天晚上喝了酒又睡眠不足跑来这补眠。」

悠太看了一眼郑在玹，不是很友善的样子。  
原本是想把人赶出去了，道英这时却维护了在玹。

「有什么事情要说直接说吧，他口风紧没关系的。」

在玹点了点头，他好喜欢会这样维护他的金道英。不过道英本人的目的倒只是希望在玹能够更了解思成一些，不要伤害到他。

「李泰容要回来了。」

躺在床上的思成手指动了一下。

金道英深吸了一口气，他看见了昀昀的手指在那三个字出现时颤抖了。抓着思成的手，小声的在他耳边说道。

「有我在，你不要怕。」

思成缓缓的睁开眼睛，想看看自己的发小让自己安心，结果看到旁边站了一个不解风情大笨蛋郑在玹，手马上就抽开了，道英眼中闪过了一丝丝的难过。但其实，郑在玹并没有发现，因为他从头到尾都在看着董思成身上的牙印。

让郑在玹在意到不行的，不是道英今天又拒绝了，而是董思成身上的痕迹以及那心虚的眼神，背叛感由然而生，可却没有身份可以质问，他们不过就是炮友而已。

辗转反侧，一夜未眠。

 

4.

「你身上到底是谁用的？」

像是疯了一样压着怀里人的肩膀，粗暴地进入让思成有些难以承受，指甲肉都嵌入了那吹弹可破的蜜桃肌，疼痛的同时却能感受到无比的快感，只剩下呻吟声回应郑在玹的话语。屁股稍微的往上抬起，让在玹更好进入，简短的一声操，那人实在太让人把持不住了。

没忍住就射在思成的里面，原本有些干掉的穴口再次湿润了起来，那人生的一脸乖巧，就连被情欲沾满的脸都像是未经世事的孩子，郑在玹发誓他绝对不恋童，是董思成过于幼齿。

他拿起黑笔，在大腿根部写下，is JH。

但心知肚明，不可能占有他的。

「在意吗？可你不用知道的。」

在玹背后一僵，即使他渴望的就是不要喜欢上他又能够陪伴他的炮友，不是思成的特别却让他在意的不得了，那人永远不可能栽进自己手里。这样的想法像是困兽，每分每秒都在攻击在玹。

先栽进去就输了。  
那是谁输了呢？

穿好衣服，这次在玹也再也没叮咛不能讲出他们的关系，不过思成也从未有想暴露出去的感觉，在玹心底有一股慌乱感，近水楼台，月亮还是在天边。

无论四季，董思成总有忘却不了于心底的事情，从13岁开始纠结到了22岁，都已经上了大学还是没办法走出当年那心结。

金道英约在思成家里见面，他受不了他的发小身上总是这么多痕迹，他害怕思成出事，也许是因为当年的事情，这道英不得不百依百顺竹马。即使思成本人再三强调过，只要李泰容不回来，一样的事情就不会再发生。可是怎么办，他要回来了呀。

「哥你不用担心啦，我是找了炮友没错，但他很安全而且我们很熟」

笑嘻嘻的讲出来，轻浮的样子让道英莫名的生气，他是这么重视他的安全——

「如果猜出来是谁的话，那我就告诉哥呀」

心里突然出现了一个人的影子，可是又马上挥掉了，那个人，应该是喜欢我的吧？

那从今天开始，能不能不要有炮友了，就跟我在一起吧。

这句话是金道英心里的声音，他看着熟睡的思成，眼角又像以前一样睡一睡就滑出眼泪，从什么时候开始的呢？ 14岁的那年明明他一天都没离开过思成。牵着年仅13岁的孩子到处走来走去。闭上眼睛，开始回忆。

和思成认识是在五岁的夏天，那时候牵着他走的不是自己，而是李泰容，后来金道英会做的事情，都是一点一点从泰容那里偷偷学来哄思成的事情，泰容紧紧牵着这个弟弟，带他去骑脚踏车，看海，会吃冰之后再脱掉上衣，冲进海里面与海来个激情碰撞。

不可否认，当时的李泰容长相实在惊艳，锋利的眼睛看着自己弟弟却变得温柔，不像个小孩子一般。思成十三岁的时候，到底发生了什么事情呢？

不对

思成十三岁之前并不是无性恋。

「道英哥，我要偷偷跟你讲个秘密。」

孩子那是与他身高矮了一节，他挽着道英的手臂，贴近了他的耳朵，轻轻的和他耳语着，还是小孩子时，那时候听到了过于震惊

「我喜欢————，你不要讲出去！」

那是谁的名字呢？

再次睁开眼睛，发现换成思成在盯着他看了，细长的眼睛盯着他在黑暗中发亮，忍不住就尖叫了一声，声音过于柔细，那人忍不住开始大笑。金道英松了一口气，他还在笑呢，报复性的将思成拉了下来，温热的唇瓣贴在一起，手压在那人的头上不让他离开，思成索性闭上了眼睛，任由金道英吻他。

恋爱都是错误的讯号。

「郑在玹，我有事要拜托你。」

5.

「道英哥答应和我在一起，我就帮呀。」

在玹在电话那头笑嘻嘻，道英在心底翻了个大白眼，但是为了让思成能够获得原本平凡的幸福，那他愿意的。随意的答应了。

「帮我找李泰容都做过些什么。」

有一个关系与大家都很好的朋友就是不一样，也不知道都做了什么，在玹只说那是郑家商业机密，便未给更多回覆。

「从小就因为长得好看被知名企业挑去当练习生，在练习生中这个名字非常有名，但负评挺多的，什么私生活很乱，或是靠关系上位之类的，还有许多练习生不解的地方。例如15岁那一年，突然就从C班跳上了出道组...啊！他还有个弟弟。」

金道英知道那弟弟是谁的，听到这里疑问太多了，他小时候好像都因为只注意思成，泰容有什么事情从未去注意过。他没有仔细听在玹讲的其他废话，专心的听了李泰容的大致人生，不过有一点却令他讶异了

「那个弟弟的名字，叫做李敏亨，通常叫他Mark，住在加拿大很少回来。」

卧槽，不是董思成吗？

董思成要是有不想说的事情，天晓得到底要怎么逼才能说出来，满清十大酷刑也没法让他招供。

左思右想了之后，他答应了郑在玹。

可郑在玹发现，金道英答应时，自己却在想着思成怎么办了。

-

「渽民，你对每个病患都这样吗？」

这是自己一直以来都会来的医院，今天思成还是一样的准时来报到了。

不过不一样的是，他现在正在和罗渽民接吻。

病院的门已经被锁上，渽民诚恳的大眼还未闭起来，直勾勾的盯着他的心上人，董思成。他急切的脱下了思成的裤子，大手掐了那像蜜桃随时会出汁一般的屁股

「我知道哥哥不会喜欢我，但我真的非常喜欢思成哥哥，在他走掉之前就一直喜欢你了，我只想对你这么做」

渽民从小就是优秀的小孩，他压抑着自己，让自己表现成最乖巧，最讨大人欢心的样子，总是这么的好，就只有思成看出了他笑容是虚伪的。

被看破时无地自容，到演变成对他深深的爱意，高中一毕业就照着自己的理想从了医，可却是上了心理医生。他的思成哥哥就是第一个病患。

「我和你的一字一句对话，都不可以透露给那个人。」

「那希望我的哥哥能够好好配合我了。」

渽民上半身还是整齐的衣装，下半身只把裤子褪下了一些，他让思成自己来。裤子被丢在地板上，就只剩下个小袜子还穿在脚上，脚踝纤细的形状显明异常，他坐在椅子上等他自己来。

思成跪在地上，嘴里含着那伞状的部位，舌头在小洞口那边打转，欲仙欲死。在思成嘴里不小心没忍住，不小心射了第一次，软下来的阴茎还在思成的小嘴里，原本急着要让他吐出来，结果没想到他全吞了下去，还有一点从嘴角流了出来。哪有人可以对这样的画面把持的住，倒不如说，在喜欢的人面前，阴茎怎么软的下来。

「思成哥...叫叫我的名字好不好」

渽民把人压在桌子上，知道腰对思成来说很重要，随手将同事的抱枕就给思成垫着，当医生随时都要保持理智与清醒，这是他第一次没办法思考，照着本能来行动，皱折都被撑平了，情欲的喘息随着进出愈发曾加。

「渽民...渽民...我的宝贝娜娜」

那是小时候思成最常叫他的乳名。让李帝努知道的话一定很丢脸。眼泪一滴一滴的掉了出来，腰还在摆动，可是却哭了起来。思成擦掉了渽民眼上的眼泪，他宝贝了这个弟弟这么久，这时候却哭的这么伤心，心疼。

渽民用力的往敏感点顶去，思成一下子受不了，用力缩了一下，渽民缴械在思成的身体里，满是愧疚。不过可没有愧疚的时间，午休时间过去后，要怎么和同事李帝努解释这一切。

「哥哥，我真的不能代替那个人吗？」

「渽民，不要问下去了。」

罗渽民像是又快哭出来一样，撒娇般的对着思成要求，他要找出他的弱点来占有他。渽民这么想着。

 

 

6.

金道英看着坐在沙发上抱着饼干欲言又止的，那人小嘴旁边还有饼干屑呢。多想过去给他亲一口，那头妹妹头又有点分岔了，双颊红噗噗的怎么这么可爱呢？

「哥，你要说什么呢？」

看着好笑的电视节目，结果有个人表情不是很好的一直盯着人，换作是谁都会生气的吧，他想。

「思成，我答应郑在玹了。」

气氛凝结了三秒，更正，只有金道英的气氛

那人像是什么都没有一样，这样更好，董思成想。  
他还怕自己一个不会喜欢上任何人的人，拖累了他兔子哥哥的一辈子，傻兮兮的笑容可掬，对着道英说着，郑在玹也不容易阿

「那你要当上面那个还是下面那个？」

随即得到道英的一巴掌，但打完之后又主动揉了揉那毛茸茸的后脑杓。

「我俩柏拉图式好不好。再说了我也肯定是上面那个」

对于前面的思成没有怀疑，倒是后面那句脱口而出时，一个强而有力的「诶——？」这样的质疑声，道英便不再说什么。

说出来后没有得到思成的反感真是太好了，可是这么难过又算什么了？

董思成的爱情是永夜，也许不会有见到光明的那天。

李泰容的事情调查到一半呢，郑在玹抠着手指，泰容的公司将他的讯息隐藏的太好了，同期的练习生也都被开除只剩下李泰容一人，好几天都过去了，一点进展都没有

现在有个比较奇怪的事情，就是泰容15岁那年到底发生了什么事情，为什么影响思成这么深，明明自己都参与了，却一无所知的感觉真难受。

「哥，你为什么要一直调查李泰容？你喜欢他吗？」

「他妈你才喜欢他，你跟我交换秘密我就跟你说为什么我要调查他。」

原本只是想逗逗在玹，没想到那人突然一脸心事重重的，道英就嗅出了不对劲的端倪，结果他只是说了一句，等我准备好。就换成别的话题了，看来是真的很重要的秘密呢。

-

「郑在玹，你跟道英哥都顺利交往了还来约我不觉得很奇怪吗？」

还是衣衫不整的坐在床上，身上穿的是在玹的衬衫，两只白皙的腿就这么暴露在外，最后一次了，真是最后一次了，他想。

董思成就像毒品一样，他走到床上，坐在他的背后，用力的吸着他的味道。

「我过不了无性生活这个答案可以吗？」

董思成没有回答，即使现在这是错误的，他也不知道该怎么回答，什么答案都是，他一次被两个人抛弃了。

那双手从大腿开始摸，勾下了思成的内裤，疲软的阴茎在看到思成的屁股之后又开始蠢蠢欲动，思成躺在床上，任由在玹把他的双腿打开，肉棒蹭着那个深穴，时不时发出低沉的呻吟，上次的痕迹早已被洗掉，无论是笔迹，或是任何瘀青，早就没了

今天的郑在玹格外的粗鲁。

用力的捅进思成的身体，抽插的过程思成觉得自己的肚子快破了，很配合的呻吟着，只要是一个哼唧声他就能感受到那人明显又涨了一圈。

「知道在干你的人是谁吗？」

眼神有些涣散的看着郑在玹，他点点头，在玹的手指正抠弄着乳头，时不时的按压与搓揉让乳头已经红肿的不行，像是抚慰般的用嘴含了下去，要不是因为思成知道在玹家庭健全，不然他对乳头的执着都要让思成怀疑童年是不是缺乏母爱了。

「昀昀给我生个宝宝吧，把我给你的牛奶全部用下面的嘴吞下去。」

「不...不行...牛奶可以喝，不能生宝宝的。」

疯了。奶声奶气回答这种破问题，在玹用力的顶了他喔的敏感点，又是一阵颤抖，思成的身体里面真的好温暖，先不说郑在玹本人有没有喜欢思成，但他觉得自己的阴茎肯定爱上了他的屁股。他曾经尝试看着钙片，或是看着金道英的照片，硬不起来。

全射进了思成的身体里，他好喜欢看思成高潮的样子，因为疲劳迷迷糊糊的趴在浴缸上，趁着处理的时候手指又在他的深处翻搅，忍不住的高声呼喊面部潮红的样子让在玹心跳完全加速。

迷迷糊糊中，他听到了思成在呢喃什么，在玹凑近听了之后，握紧了手掌，把他处理好，放到床上后，马上联系了金道英。

「泰容哥...请你不要这样...」

李泰容跟董思成什么关系？

7.

「道英哥，我把我的秘密全部告诉你，拜托你和我说说泰容哥的事情。」

金道英半夜突然接到这种电话，本来要大发脾气了，结果那人劈头就切入重点反而让他有些无所适从，他叹了一口气，让他隔天早上来找他。

晚上，在玹入睡的很快，还做了一个梦。他梦到道英对着他脱了裤子，还好好的在他面前扩张又润滑的。他又惊又喜，他在洞口蹭了好久好久，一点要硬起来的迹象都没有，他急了，急了就想把软趴趴的阴茎塞进去，可是就连龟头都无法顺利进去。

但那人再次回头时，已经不是金道英了，是思成，是董思成，他把人翻过身，正面朝着他，用力的，毫无顾忌的往里面插，他在梦里，在思成的耳边用力的说着

「董思成，我好爱你，我好喜欢你。」

这下可好，不是阴茎爱上了屁股，是郑在玹爱上了董思成

可那人像是一个字也听不到一样，因为有谁捂住了他他的耳朵，在玹看不到那个人，他急着想要把那只手掰开，却被思成阻止了。不要这样，在玹，不要这样。

他醒来了，却看到思成早就在看着他了，用疑惑的眼神，内裤全湿了一片，丢脸。在玹说他去厕所冷静一下，也没看到董思成的惶恐。

「在梦里对我说爱我到底算什么？」

晚上春梦的反应和梦话，董思成不但看的一清二楚，还听的一清二楚。

不管怎样，都比李泰容，好多了。

-

「道英哥，你先说完吧，我保证我全盘脱出我唯一的秘密。」

他怕他讲完这个秘密，就连听到故事的机会都没有了。

「思成是李泰容的弟弟。」

郑在玹睁大双眼，有些不可置信的看着道英，资料上写的明明就是李马克呀？

「我是后来才想起来的，董爸爸和董妈妈过世的早，李妈妈也只有一个人，辛苦带着李泰容和李马克，又不顾亲戚的反对收了思成。我是思成从小到大的好朋友，和除了李泰容以外唯一的哥哥。」

郑在玹口水一吞，他知道那个秘密说出去他和金道英的关系就结束了。

「思成一定是发生了什么意外，才会谁都没办法喜欢上，我们如果要找出症结点，就是要让李泰容跟董思成好好的处理当年的心结，可是...」

道英讲的有点口干了，喝了一口水，郑在玹也紧张的一直在抠手指，他有些不知所措，心里还跑出这只手指是不是还有点思成的味道这样的想法

「上次他见到李泰容，激动到要从阳台跳出去。我完全不知道他们之间到底怎么了，以前明明比谁都还要要好的」

说着说着还有一点嫉妒的感觉，用力的把水放在桌上。

「对了，思成还有去一间心理医院，我下次想去偷偷看看。」

郑在玹点点头说好，他也要去看。

「换你了，到底是什么秘密？」

郑在玹知这天本身就很快要来的，但心里准备就算准备一阵子大概也不可能，本能的呼吸变得有些急促，手指皮都快被抠掉了，原本金道英都还有点心疼了，原本而已。

「我是思成的炮友。」

「操你妈的。」

郑在玹被一拳揍过来，他早该猜到的，金道英喜欢的人正是董思成阿。道英虽然生气，但他知道论打架他是不可能打赢郑在玹的，气得把人丢回座位，左思右想之后，只憋出了一句话。

「我们扯平了，我是以竹马的身份跟他做爱的。」

一笔勾销，互不相欠

他们自动从交往对象退回普通朋友。甚至，变成了情敌。

-

「Winko，这样的药对你可不好哦？」

思成撇开了头，红着脸就把药拿走了，但是药不是白拿的，在学校医务室里做这种事情，被其他人知道他跟中本悠太大概就要浪迹天涯了。悠太将医务室的床窗帘拉起来，医生不愧是医生，扩张都不痛

「你想忘记那些事情的话，做这些事情是不可能忘记的。」

思成跪在悠太的身上，任由悠太的手指进出他的身体里面，他瞪了悠太一眼，示意他别再多说了，拿出一颗药丸，吃了下去。效果真好，身体一下子就发热了，手指的大小再也满足不了他。

双手隔着裤子的布料，抚摸着那尺寸有些大的阴茎，能看到他在变大，神智已经有些不清醒的思成还觉得很厉害，直接越过了前面的生理反应，后面好痒。

不知道是不是药物给的错觉，他觉得他现在就像个快要高潮的小女生，下面的穴口不断的流出水，可那有小心思的日本人却毫无作为，他看着思成迫切的扯开他的裤子，那硬挺的阴茎就这么弹了出来，还是毫无作为。

「Winko想要就自己上来呀。」

像是哄骗小孩的大人一样，他看着思成自己乖乖的坐上来，他的阴茎一点一滴被温暖包覆起来，湿润的下体让他毫无障碍的一口气全吃了进去，悠太抱着思成，引导他上下移动。真乖。

学校的隔音不是很好，思成不能叫出来，只能咬着下唇忍着，悠太看着这个情况，开始吻着思成，将呻吟全部吞下肚子里。床单整个都湿了一片，迷迷糊糊的思成爬到他身上又来了好几次

那个药实在太有用了，他想。

 

8.

到了周三是思成要准时去看医生的日子，也是道英要准备去跟踪的时候，郑在玹也跟了上来，傻傻的样子倒也跟思成有几分相似，不过还是我的思成最可爱了

明明是休诊时间，却还是顺其自然的推开了门，他俩一下子就看出了不对劲。

「我到底该怎么办呢？我忘不了，我真的忘不了，渽民，帮帮我」

恳切又哀求的语气，可是从头到尾思成的双手的是阖上的，一点也不相信渽民。渽民抓住了思成的手，从指节一个一个亲了上来，他俩背着那两人，一开始根本看不清楚，直到渽民把思成抱起来亲开始才知道事情的发展绝对不单纯。

渽民的手摸进了思成的口袋，那个药他一看就知道是什么，顺手拆开来就丢进了杯子里，思成也乖乖喝掉了，他只想要忘记一切，他什么都不想想起，性爱就像是酒精一样，麻痹神经，又能忘记一切，即使只是片刻。

当裤子要被脱下来的时候，罗渽民突然跪到了地板上。

「道英哥？郑在玹？」

一个人揍了渽民一拳，他吃痛的跪在地板，思成心疼的不得了，赶紧跪下来看他有没有什么事情，药效没过，还在粗喘着，渽民当着那两个哥哥的面，开始吻起思成。结束之后还得意的看着金道英

「道英哥，我是渽民呀。」

天杀的，一点都不想再次回忆起来的人。

那时候多感谢罗妈妈他们要搬家，他差一点点就因为那小子跟思成闹翻，简单的原因，金道英不喜欢罗渽民看思成的眼神，深情。可董思成总是执意的对这个弟弟偏心，他们冷战了好几天好几天，是罗渽民一家突然搬走，思成坐在公园里哭的好伤心，道英趁势来个温情关怀，他们又和好了。

那个对着自己是充满得意的笑容，对着思成又摆出一副无辜的姿态，他不是坏小孩，只是太喜欢而已。

「走，董思成，跟我回家」

我恨不得要把你绑在家里面了

金道英用力的抓住了思成的手腕，好烫，因为方才才下药的关系，浑身发热，在玹也想要抓住思成，却被罗渽民阻止了。

「他现在需要一个清楚他过去的人，不过我倒可以在这跟你说一些事情。」

「他需要一个和他很要好的人分担这份压力。」

-

「你在想什么？你和他做过几次了？」

开了车门，把人丢进后座，接着自己也顺势进去，车门锁上之后董思成再也压抑不住情欲，没有回答问题，抱着道英的脖子尝试和他接吻，道英没有在这时候跟做爱过不去，前几天才刚被郑在玹蹂躏过的乳头，现在又重新被搓揉至挺立，磨的都有些肿胀了。

车子的空间很狭小，腿能够伸展的空间不大，细白的长腿挂在金道英的腰上，示意道英可以进来了，可那人却一直在穴口磨蹭，没有要进去的意思，快疯了，近乎发狂的痒，他现在就需要一剂止痒针。

「回答我。」

「如果刚刚你们没来就是第二次。」

幸好，没有比我多次。听到满意的答案之后就莽撞的冲了进去，已经很熟悉的身体内部，龟头顶着敏感点，用力的撞击着，全身发热的想要渴求更多，都已经快说不出话来了

「嗯...啊啊...道英哥，道英哥...」

声音像是要融化了一样。大白天开起了车子人工震动，幸好玻璃是加过贴纸的，外面看不见里面，应该说，他想和全世界炫耀，他现在正在跟董思成做爱，可也不想让除了他以外的人，再看到这副表情。

现在可不可以问你，你爱上我了没？

9.

「泰容哥已经回来了，他要去找思成哥。」

罗渽民坐在椅子上，医德告诉他不能够透露病人资讯，但身为弟弟，他必须要他亲爱的哥哥好起来，不管用什么方法。面对郑在玹，大拇指磨梭着咖啡杯的手柄。美式咖啡只要一口，苦的令人脑袋清醒。

其实他原本该是什么都不知道的。

那是一个下午，他看见了，思成在和泰容哥吵架。

罗渽民开始回忆，那个午后特别炎热，他和李帝努坐在天台栏杆用望远镜到处在偷看，只有罗渽民知道，那个地方往下看，能够看到思成的房间，思成没事的时候喜欢趴着读书，这件事情已经被纠正到整个小区的人都在协助思成了。

那天他看到了不一样的事情。

泰容哥对思成哥动手了，他把思成哥推去床上，小时候不懂那是什么，只以为是被欺负，现在想想，泰容哥这个早熟，早就对思成哥图谋不轨了吧。说着说着渽民还径自的点头，郑在玹拳头握的紧，他不知道原来思成过去这么委屈，要知道的话打从一开始就不这么对他了。

「但最可怕的，不是我看到的那些，那些思成哥哥都不介意的。」

「是泰容哥为了自己的利益要把李马克送去给自己的高层陪睡，结果却把思成赔了进去。」

「思成哥喜欢的人，是李马克，李泰容的亲生弟弟。」

这辈子思成用尽了全力保护了马克哥，但却埋葬了自己爱人的能力，他没办法从童年阴影中走出来，他想要和自己能够接受的人做爱，来抹灭当时的恶心感。他从来都不讨厌李泰容，他讨厌的，是那个无能为力保护马克的自己。

李泰容那天和他吵架，正是因为，他知道了这件事情。

他一方面对不起思成，另一方面却像是疯了一般的嫉妒着，没有人比我更爱你。泰容在思成的耳边说着。思成相信了，那时候他还有这一点温度的感情，也随之被消磨。

他去学校找了他的泰容哥，也许是那时年纪轻，血气方刚又不懂维持爱情，看着思成来找他，同学们纷纷向着李泰容起哄，孩子自尊心受不了。

「我怎么可能会喜欢男的？当然是要要软胸大白屁股」

这句话正是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。董思成没有跟泰容闹，他知道泰容很要面子的，他乖巧的向同学们解释，一一道谢之后，转身就大方离去，也再也没人会调侃他俩。也再也不会对谁产生感情。不产生感情就像是对普通朋友一般，反正他本来喜欢的就是李马克。

他挽着道英，和他耳语着，有些小兴奋，他好想跟全世界炫耀，自己有个最可爱最体贴又善解人意的孩子，李马克。

思成总是牵着那个小傻瓜到处乱走，而小傻瓜也总是用崇拜过度的眼神盯着他到思成哥哥，金道英不可能有这段记忆，因为他和马克的约会都是他刻意制造出来的单独约会。

天晓得郑在玹有多么嫉妒那对兄弟。

可上天也许没有要让思成好过的意思吧，李马克和他表白完之后，都还没来得急答应呢，就被送去加拿大，还一点也联系不上，我也传了将近几百封的简讯给了他，毫无音讯。

「可是...」

 

10.

他看见了。

思成全身都在发抖，偏偏是只有他一个人的时候，他在商场里，推着推车不知道往前还是往后，或是丢下这台车子就赶快跑了，那个人染着一头红发，眉毛还剃了一杠，阿，离他出道的日子不远了。

他走过来，越走越近，就跟以前一样，在远方看是充满戾气，一旦靠近就会发现，眼神软的像是只无害的小猫。以为走出来了，可又像小时候一样站在原地，不敢反抗。

「思成，我好想你。」

哀求恳切的语气，可这人是伤害了自己亲生弟弟的罪人。泰容抱着思成，可思成却毫无反抱回去的迹象，拍了拍泰容的肩膀，他推开了那个人，毫无感情，毫无留恋。

「那你能告诉我，小亨去哪了吗？」

看着李泰容欲言又止的，还是让思成失望了。那个人推着自己的车子离开，但值得开心的事情是，他没有对自己这么抵触。得到一点甜头就想得寸进尺，他跟着思成走回家，或着是，思成根本就没阻止那个跟踪。

他放了李泰容进家门，郑在玹的内裤都还没收起来，尺寸和思成的小屁股一点都不合，一下子就知道那是别的男人的，他嫉妒，他嫉妒死那件内裤的主人了。

家里的装饰很单调，就是只有毛茸茸的地毯与黑色的沙发，和一台说不上新旧的电视，倒是电脑配置非常的高级。思成从浴室里面一点也不扭捏的就走了出来

比起当年幼齿的身材，更性感了。大长腿胯在泰容的腿上，帮着他一颗一颗解开扣子，即使过了多少年，李泰容永远不会忘记怎么吻会让思成的脸变得最红，小孩成了大人，但永远都像第一次做爱一般敏感，手指慢慢地抚摸着后穴皱折，他们在沙发上，泰容说过喜欢在狭小的地方，这样能和思成离的最近，手指抠弄着，在下面又进又出的磨蹭着肉穴，他想要品尝思成，从以前到现在。

「你是不是我的小女孩？」

阴茎在后穴里磨蹭着每一处敏感点，囊袋拍打的声音回荡在客厅，但还是被思成像是小孩一样的呻吟声盖了过去，该死的，李泰容觉得自己在干一个未成年。

「是...嗯啊...我是...是泰容哥的小女孩。」

眼泪不断的流出来，泰容就一颗一颗的亲掉，酥麻感从脚底传了上来，每撞击一次脚板就会不自觉地弓起，那个眼泪不是生理的眼泪，他是真的在哭泣了。

「泰容哥，小亨到底去哪了？」

他哼哼唧唧缩在泰容的怀里，这才发现小孩的目的是想讨好他，知道李马克的消息，可是。

「思成，你明明就知道的。」

11.

当罗渽民带着镇定剂赶到家时，看见衣衫不整的两人还是微微皱起了眉头，他不让思成看到那根针，反倒是去抱着思成，抚慰他让他冷静下来。他不希望思成再滥用这些东西了。

「我的小亨怎么可能死了，你不要骗我！！！」

郑在玹冷静的走过去，将思成抱在了怀里，抚摸着他的背部，能感受到那人哭的全身都在颤抖。

-

「可是...李马克早就死了，是李泰容骗了思成他出国。」

那天马克告白完，害羞的跑了回家，都还没等思成给回覆呢，他回到家跟泰容分享了这件事情，深爱着董思成的李泰容赌气的出门散心，他的傻弟弟就跟出去要让他回家，谁知道就这么出了意外，李泰容也后悔的不得了。

尤其是李妈妈，打击之后卧病在床，幸好李泰容是练习生，还有公司的照料，思成在被泰容背叛又找不到敏亨之后，跟着金道英搬了出去。

有一次见李泰容脾气闹那么大，就是因为思成觉得是因为泰容他才没办法跟马克见面的，泰容一急之下说出了马克已经死掉的事实，当时才会弄到场面一度闹出悲剧，思成更是完全封闭了自己。

思成不是没有喜欢的人，而是他一直在等着喜欢的人回来。

从他的小亨离开后，董思成就成为了0

0乘上多少数字，都是0。

-

金道英在思成打完镇定剂之后到了，他满面泪痕的看着董思成，他太害怕失去这孩子。思成迷迷糊糊的对着金道英招了招手，让他过来身边，思成摸了摸道英有些干燥的头发。他的伤太深，也许真的好不了。

就像不能在凹凸不平的草皮上让宝特瓶安稳的站立，没了李马克的董思成从来都是漂浮不定的。  
即使这是事实，金道英还是放不下思成，他还是想成为唯一走入思成心里的人。

郑在玹握着思成的右手，金道英摸着左手，思成感受到了前所未有的安心，沉沉的昏睡过去。

希望隔天早上起床，思成又忘记了李马克的事情。

 

 

12.

思成起床时是用跳着起床的，前所未有的舒适感包覆着他的身体，看着道英和在玹躺在床边顾了他一晚，天还未正式亮起，思成鞋子都没穿就下床，准备好的信件分着颜色好好的放在每一个人身边，他突然觉得自己很轻松

今天天气和心情都很好，他拍下来，却也不知道传给谁。

可金道英却做了一个梦，那个梦里只有他和思成，他们没做爱，没接吻没牵手，像是兄弟一样靠在一起看星星，那时候思成许了一个愿望，希望永远能和金道英在一起，道英只是牵着他的手，带着他离开这里

 

眼泪却不断的往下滑。

 

那个梦里也有郑在玹和李泰容，他们阻止不了金道英带着董思成走，内心居然还有点骄傲，可看着思成的表情，却迷茫异常，他抚上了思成的脸颊，却听到思成在喃喃着什么。

 

「把我的敏亨还给我。」

 

到最后一刻，思成都没有任何难受的感觉，他感受着阳光的明媚，仿佛有了重生的错觉，他眺望着远方，看着自己从熟悉到再也不关心的城市，也许他们还在熟睡着。他脱下了鞋子，放在了边缘，底下压着的，是对他们无数的感激，他不想抱怨世界对他的不公平。

 

几乎是毫无犹豫的，就往下坠落。

 

他闭上眼，原本以为会很疼痛的，但他知道他跌入了一个人的怀抱，他还是没睁开眼，在那个人怀里躺了好久好久，久到像是一首播放不完的情歌，像是一部黑白胶卷的老式电影。

 

 

「昀昀哥哥，好久不见。」

 

「...小亨，我也喜欢你。」

 

情歌结束了，董思成再也不是那个一无所有的人  
他安稳的坠落在李马克的怀里，说出了当年未给出的答覆。


End file.
